It's a beautiful life
by happysnowie
Summary: The powerpuff girls were having a normal like, until the Rowdyruff boys came back, as another creature. They've became stronger, and they want the girls. What will the Puff do? Mainly ButchxButtercup. Read, review and don't be rude please
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We meet again, my sweet Buttercup

'BUTTERCUP! GET YOUR FREAKING LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!' – Blossom Utonium yelled. It had passed 8.00 am in the morning and her lazy sister- Buttercup hasn't even woken up yet.

'Mmm... 5 more minutes please…' – the green puff moaned softy. Her cover, which just on the bed a moment ago, has now lying on the floor. ' Come on, get up Buttercup, we are going to be late for the show!' Blossom said angrily. 'Why Buttercup likes to tease me so much ?'- She thought. Then in one quick motion, the pink puff threw her sleepy sister off the bed, made a loud 'thud'.

'HEY! What was that for Bloss?' Don't you know that I was sleeping peacefully?'- Buttercup said while sitting up. She rubbed her beautiful, messy black hair. 'That was for we must get to the concert before it's too late, and I didn't know that you was having a wonderful time BC'- Blossom calmly replied.

Buttercup groaned loudly. She got on to the bed again and said 'I have already told you that I won't go with you and Bubbles didn't I?' Blossom was about to reply, but Buttercup cut her ' If you didn't listen, I'll say it again. I won't go to that stupid concert, I hate concert!'. 'Oh please Buttercup, please go with us'- Bubbles walked toward Buttercup with puppy dog eyes 'Sorry Bubbles, but no'- Buttercup said. 'Beside, I have to meet up with Mitch and Blake at the park.'

Blossom and Bubbles exchanged a look at each other, then they sighed. 'Fine then, see ya later Buttercup.' Blossom said. 'Bye bye sis'- Bubbles sang out. The two puffs flew out, leaving behind a trail of pink and baby blue light. Buttercup groaned. 'Why are they so interest in those freaking stupid things?', she though. Buttercup then got dressed in a pair of baggy pants, a green and black t-shirt that said _'Let's fight'_- and a pair of black shoes. Her hair style still remain the same.

The green puff flew downstairs to greet her dad- Professor Utonium. She quickly grab a toast and fly to the door. 'Be careful Buttercup!'- Professor yelled out. 'I will, bye Professor!' Buttercup yelled back as she flew away, eating her toast.

After like 15 minutes, Buttercup got to the park, where her two best friends- Mitch and Blake was waiting for her. 'What took you so long BC? We have been waiting for you for a while!'- Blake said. 'Geez, my sisters kept asking me to go to a stupid concert with them. You guys know how much I hate concerts right?'- Buttercup complained while Mitch and Blake just laughed their ass off. Buttercup just smiled. She doesn't have as much friends as her sisters, but she enjoys hanging out with these two. 'Come on, let's go and get your guitar BC'- Mitch said. The trio walked off, but they didn't know that from a far corner, someone was watching everything they do. 'My Buttercup has changed a lot isn't she? Let's give you a good surprise later, shall I?'- the hidden person smirk while looking at his Buttercup running with her friends.

(now to Blossom and Bubbles)

'I told ya, Buttercup won't go with us'- Blossom said. Bubbles just sighed. 'I know, but I still want to try'- she replied, her beautiful blonde hair floating in the air. 'She's so stubborn'- Blossom complained. The two were heading to the concert until they heard… BANG! A loud explosion sent trees, people flied every where

'Seriously ? Why can't it happened later?'- Blossom landed on the street angrily. 'No time for complain sis, let's go'- Bubbles said. The two started flying again, leaving two trail of light. 'Well, this is better be freaking worth for our concert!'- Blossom yelled out. 'Come on, we have a more important job to do here Bloss.'- the baby blue puff said, using her sister's nick name. 'What…'- another loud BOOM cut their conversation. 'Wha… what was that?'- Bubbles asked. Her voice filled with fear. 'I…I don't know… Bubb…'- but before the pink puff could finish her sentence, a bloody, painful scream could be heard from the park.

Bubbles's POV:

That scream seems painful, and somehow I feel, it sounds familiar. I don't know why, but I sense something WILL happen, and it will happen to me and my sisters. Wait, sisters… sisters. Oh no!

_**Flash back:**_

_Buttercup groaned loudly. She got on to the bed again and said 'I have already told you that I won't go with you and Bubbles didn't I?' Blossom was about to reply, but Buttercup cut her ' If you didn't listen, I'll say it again. I won't go to that stupid concert, I hate concert!'. 'Oh please Buttercup, please go with us'- I walked toward Buttercup with puppy dog eyes 'Sorry Bubbles, but no'- Buttercup said. 'Beside, I have to meet up with Mitch and Blake at the park.'_

_**End of flash back:**_

'BLOSSOM!'- I yelled, trying to get her attention. 'What?'- she asked curiously. 'B…Butter… Buttercup… I… I think… she's at the… at the p… park…'- I whispered in a fearful voice. 'a… and that… scream… it… it sounds… just… just like… her voice.'. Suddenly, Blossom's pinkish eyes widened. 'Oh no. She might be in trouble. We must come to the park FAST'- she said. I can tell she is worry about Buttercup.

We made a mad dash to the park. But the first view hit our eyes makes me want to scream. The park looks like it has been destroyed with a tornado. It looks like a deserted beach. But to add to that, blood was everywhere. We landed and took a walk around. Gosh, this is horrible.

Blossom's POV:

We were walking quietly, until something caught my eyes. 'Hey Bubbles, look!'- I said while pointing at something behind the bush. We walked carefully to where the 'thing' was lying. As I took a peck to see what it is, I let out a scream, along with Bubbles. Why? Because lying in the bush were Mitch and Blake. DEAD.

'We must… find… Buttercup… be… before… it's too… too late'- Bubbles said between sobbing.

(to be continue…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 part 2: We meet again, my sweet Buttercup

Buttercup's POV:

Owwww, my head hurts like hell. I have been knocked out, and I woke up to found out my body have been bandaged everywhere. More important, I wasn't in my room. Instead, I was in a pretty large one that has a forest green king size bed, decorated with dark green furniture. How weird, it looks a bit like my room, but it has darker color and it's larger. Somehow, I can't remember why or how I get here.

I got out of the bed and walk around the room. Suddenly, my head start throbbing, and everything floats back.

_**Flash back: **_

'_Come on, let's go and get your guitar BC'- Mitch said as we walk off. 'Can't wait to see my baby'- I squeaked happily. ' Be happy, because your guitar is beautiful'- Blake added. We got to the shop very fast (to me). The shopkeeper took out my guitar. Wow, it IS beautiful: its body is a star shape, lime green with some white star decoration,… 'Awwww, thanks guys, I love it'- I yelled as I hug both of them. 'No pro, BC'- they replied. _

_After Mitch and Blake paid for the guitar, we head for some ice cream, then walk back to the park. My ice cream is mint favor, Mitch's is chocolate and Blake's is blueberry. This is one of the great moment of my life. While I was enjoying my ice cream, a loud Bang could be heard from inside the park. 'Trouble!'- I thought. 'Mitch, Blake, you guys stay here'- I said as I dashed quickly into the park, which is on fire. 'BC! Wait'- my best friends yelled. They ran after me. 'Guys, find a place to hide, there are some trouble and it might be dangerous'- I yelled. Who the heck want their friends to get hurt._

_But before Mitch and Blake could do anything, two arrows flew right through them. 'NO!'- I yelled and fly to them. Before I could reach them, they have collapsed on the grass. Tears started to blur my vision. 'No… Mitch… Blake… not you guys…'- I sobbed. Blake stroke my head, she said 'Don't cry Butter. We love you… just… get away… from… here'. 'That's… right… get out… of here Butter…cup…'- Mitch said. His hand is clinging to the wound. ' I'm sorry… I… shouldn't have… bring you…'- I haven't finish my sentence as they cut me 'Don't be… sorry… just… don't forget… us… promise ?'- Blake smiles along with Mitch. I could only nodded. And… those smile vanished as they went to see God._

'_AHHHH'- I yelled. Who dare to kill my friends WILL have to pay for what they did. My hand formed a fist as I fly around the park. Fire is everywhere. I used my X-ray vision to see through the fire, and saw two weird creatures are shooting arrow everywhere. 'What the heck is that?'- I blinked away the tears so as to have a better look at those creatures. Suddenly, they turned to look at my direction, and shoot arrows at me. Quickly ,I fly up from where I was, then I charge at those ugly thing. They will pay for killing my friends._

_I use laze eyes to cut through one of those thing, but it dodge it easily. It's pretty hard to fight in a sea of fire. I can't really see those creatures clearly. 'That's it! Why didn't I make a tornado to handle the fire and those things at the same time?'- I thought as I fly in a circle. A greenish tornado appeared. It quickly got rid of the fire, but still can't destroy those creatures. Urg, this is suck. As I was about to make a move, they start shooting arrows at me again. I dodge them, but some of the arrows have sank into my skin. This thing is pissed me off now. I started a thunderbolt and aimed it right in the head of one of those things. It fell down and made a loud BANG of explosion. 'One down, one to go'- I said darkly. My voice full of anger and sadness. 'I won't let you freak hurt anybody'- tears roll down my cheek again. I hate to cry, but I can't hold back._

'_My my. Isn't it Buttercup?'- A voice said behind me. I jumped at the voice. 'Wh… who's there?'- I asked as I turned around, only to find out I was face to face with a boy. He has green forest eyes, black hair that similar to mine. His skin is pale compare to mine has good color. What makes me freak out is that he has a smile of happiness mix with love and hunger in his eyes while looking at me. I snapped out of my thought as I say- 'Uh, excuse me but it's dangerous here, you… you should leave, and do I know you?'. 'Looks like you don't remember me…'- the boy frown. He snapped his fingers, and the creature I was fighting with disappeared. 'Now Buttercup…'- he didn't have chance to finish his sentence as I cut him off- 'How the heck do you know my name?'- I asked curiously. 'Listen, have you forgotten me already?'- he asked, looking direct in my eyes. 'What the heck! I don't even know you!'- I spat. Suddenly, the boy laughed- 'You DO know me baby'- he said. 'No I do…'- this time, I was cut off by him- 'Look at me.'- he said, but I refuse to, instead, I look at the bush where I hided Mitch and Blake's body. 'Come on, or do I need to force you?'- the boy asked again, but I still look at the bush. I heard him sighed as I felt a hand on my cheek. 'Urg, your hand is cold, get it off me'- I backed away, but being held back. He forcefully turn my head to look at him. 'Take a good look at me Buttercup.'- the boy said again. Having no choice, I look at him. He do look familiar… WAIT!  
Black hair…_

_Forest green eyes…_

_It can't be him, can it?_

_I jerked away from him. 'B… Butch?'- I asked. 'Finally remember?'- Butch asked while pulling me toward him. 'L… let me go Butch. I… have other… stuff to…do'- I said, trying to pull away from his ironic grip. 'Awww don't be like that baby. I missed you so much.'- he said as he hugged me lovingly. Eww, I hate hugs. 'Let… me… go…'- I choke out. Remember, I still have those arrows on my body so it hurt when he hugged me. 'Let's see…'- Butch said. He gently pulled out an arrow from my upper hand. OMG it hurts. 'Why…did you come back, Butch?'- I asked. _

'_Well… me and my brothers are not human anymore… and we came back to look for our love!'- Butch replied cheerfully. He bent down to my ear 'and I guess I have found mine…'- he kissed my ear. Eww… 'Alright, have fun with your love. I got to go!'- I said quickly as I try to run away, but unfortunately, it didn't work. 'Where do you think you are going, love?'- Butch asked me. 'I WANT TO GO HOME DANM IT'- I yelled out loud. I guess it's not a very good choice, because the next thing I know, Butch has pinned me to a tree._

'_Buttercup, be good and let me mark you, or else'- Butch said, his head is near my neck. I can only squirmed and try to escape. Before I knew it, he sank his teeth to my neck. 'AHHHHH'- it hurts too much that I let out a scream filled with pain. As I passed out, I heard Butch whispered 'Now you are mine. You shall never escape…'_

_**End of flash back:**_

Man, I don't know what I put myself up to. I hate Butch so much. That freaking bastard took me here, away from my home, friends and family. I cried a bit as I remember about Mitch and Blake. They have dead because of me. Sweet covered my body, my head had stopped throbbing, but I feel tired. I got myself comfy on the bed and fell asleep. I'll find out about this later, after I took a nap…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Don't try to run, my dear Blossom.

Blossom's POV:

No no no no no no. Not my sister. Not Buttercup… I should have taken her with us to the concert. Then she would be fine by now. I'm so ashamed of myself… I can't even protect my sister. Tears started to flow down my cheek. 'Blossom… we shouldn't be crying and do nothing…'- Bubble said, her eyes are red because of crying. '… we should go and search for her… instead… of sitting here… crying like idiots…'- she continued. 'You are right… let's split out to look for her. I'll go this way…'- I said, pointing to a road full of trees and dead plants. 'and you'll go that way.'- I finished while pointing at the opposite way. 'Good luck then…'- Bubbles smiled as she dash off.

So now, it's only me in this street… how creepy… I walked past a few broken buildings, but there is still nothing, not even a rat. Duh. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turn around and got into the fighting position. But there was nothing behind me. Weird… I then continue to walk along the street. But somehow, I have the feeling that something was watching me… watching everything I did. After a good 30 minutes, I can't take it anymore. 'Alright, whoever is watching me, please come out. I hate being watched by stranger…'- I yelled loud enough for the alley to hear. But nothing happened.

'This is starting to creep me out…'- I thought. 'Well well, look who is it?'- a voice spoken up, and I can hear footstep. Man… what do I do now? Oh right, I'll do a countdown. _Ten_… I kept on walking, ignore the voice.

_Nine_… I can hear the footstep, so I keep walking.

_Eight_… _Seven_… I quicken my steps.

_Six_… The footstep can be heard clearly. This can't be good.

_Five_… I started to run.

_Four_… I can hear the footstep behind me is fading away. Good.

_Three_… I still keep running. I guess I can stop the countdown here, because I'm quite sure that I'm safe here. Until I heard footstep again, I take that back. I was about to run again, but I realized that the alley I ran in is a dead end. How awesome. What do I do? What do I… oh, I can fly. Alright, I'll fly.

Just before I could take off, a hand snaked around my waist, holding me down… 'AHHHH'- I used my sonic scream accidently. 'Cut it out Bloss, that sonic scream won't work on me.'- the voice I heard a while ago spoke up. Oh no, is this the person who kidnapped Buttercup? I'm so done. 'Well… I didn't kidnap your sister, my brother did.'- the person who was holding me spoken up. Wait! I recognize that voice. 'Brick ?'- I asked surprisingly. I thought he had left Townsvill? I thought he had died?... many questions keep popping out in my head. 'Aww I thought you don't even remember me Blossy'- Brick said. He was hugging me lovingly, and I did the most nonsense thing- I blushed. Urg, he's my enemy after all. 'Let me go, Brick. I have to find my sister'- I said. 'Oh, you mean Buttercup?'- my red head counterpart asked. _Huh, how did he know?- _I thought. 'Well, I can read your mind dear baby. And don't worry, Buttercup is being taken care by my brother, Butch'- Brick continued. Oh, wait, did he said he can read my mind? 'Yes'- he answered.

'What are you, Brick? How can you read my mind?'- I asked. 'Well, I'm a vampire, if you haven't notice, and as you know, we can read minds'- Brick answered as I tried to escape from his ironic grip. Keyword: **tried. **Suddenly, Brick let me go. That's good, because the next thing I do is run as fast as I can. I'm running pretty fast, but Brick's voice spoke up in my head. 'Don't think you can run away Blossom.'- he said. Adrenaline rushed through my vein, makes me run even faster. Simply, I was scared. I wasn't even pay attention to where I ran into, until I ran into Brick, again. How worse this day could be.

'Now now, what did I said about running away?'- my red counterpart asked me, this time, he held my chin up, so I was looking direct at his blood red eyes. 'Wh… what do you and your brother want from us?'- I asked. My whole body is shaking. 'Simply, we want your guys as our future mates'- Brick said happily. 'WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?'- I yelled at his face. 'No way, we're too young!'- I continued. 'I knew that you'll say so Blossy. I guess I have to force you then'- he replied calmly, a smirk danced across his face. No way in hell I will be a vampire's mate. Worse, it's my freaking counterpart.

Suddenly, I felt something cold against the side of my neck. Oh my cherry blossom! Brick is kissing my neck. He still has his hands around my waist to hold me down. 'No Brick, let me go!'- I tried to broke free, but I guess it useless. Why I try to break free? Because I knew that he's going to bite me. _I DON'T WANT TO BE BITTEN BY HIM, THAT'D RUIN MY LIFE._ 'Don't worry my beautiful Blossom. It'll only hurt a bit if you don't struggle. Then everything will be fine'- Brick said, trying to calm me down. 'No, I don't want to be your freaking mate!'- I cried out. 'Is that what you really feel?'- Brick asked, his face turned deadly serious. 'I… I don't know… honestly…'- that's true, I do have feeling for him, but that's a long time ago, when we still fighting. I'm afraid that he'll kill me now. 'I won't even kill you though'- he said as my eyes widen in surprise.

Then, sharp pain shot through me as Brick sank his fangs into my neck. Of course, I let out a painful scream, similar to Buttercup. The next thing I know, my red head counterpart kissed me to silence my scream. 'Shh, it's okay now'- he whispered in my ear, but I'm too tired to hear. I passed out in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: I love you Bubbles

Bubbles's POV:

As Blossom walked off, I started to fly off in my way too. The street I'm going through used to be crowded, but today, it seems like it was dead. No people, no vehicles, no birds. It looks a bit scary. But as a Powerpuff girl, I must be brave. I must protect the town, the people, my friends, my family. _Buttercup… I wonder where you are…_ I thought. Even if Buttercup is brave, and tough, even if she always bully me, I still love her. She always protect me and Blossom, she would give up her life to save us.

I started to walk down the empty street. The street had got extremely quiet, which just scare me out. There were no people here, so I guess they had ran away. Well that's a good thing, I don't want to see people get hurt anyway… and I don't need to save them. It's not like I hate saving them, but if I don't need to do it, I'll have more time to find my sister.

After a long walk to the end of the street, I found nothing. And that makes me fed up. "Whoever dare to lay a hand on my sister will have to pay…"- I mumbled. I decided to visit another nearby street, which is empty too.

Suddenly, I heard footstep behind me. I don't know what to do now, so I just avoid it and kept on walking. But as I took my next step, a hand stopped me… "AHHHHH!"- I yelled, and turned around to face the Gang Green gang. "What the…"

"Well, isn't that the cute Bubbles from the Powerpuff girl?"- Ace- leader of the gang asked. "What do you want Ace?"- I asked. I still shaking from the surprise. "Nothing, I just want to use you a bit~"- the green skin monster said. He wanted to USE me? For what? Oh, I don't have time for these stuff, I must find my sister. "Sorry but NO!"- I spat at their faces, then run away. But of course, those ugly faces won't make it easy for me. They have surrounded me, and Big Billy held me down from flying away. "Now now Bubbles, be nice and tell me where is Buttercup. I need to finish something with her."- Ace said. "NO"- I yelled at the top of my lung. Then I snacked the other Gang Green gang out of my way and came to face Ace. "I… DON'T… WANT… YOU… TO… GO… NEAR… MY… SISTER… EVER… AGAIN"- I said firmly. My body is burning with anger. This bastard had broken Buttercup's heart once, and I won't let that happen ever again. "HOLD HER DOWN!"- Ace demanded, and his whole gang started to charged at me. But before any of them could touch me, I felt I have been carried and flew to the sky.

"Huh?"- in front of me is a blonde boy, with sapphire blue eyes. He's taller than me a bit, wearing a black shirt, jeans and a pair of Converse. He looks oddly familiar, but I can't figure out who he is, until he said. "Can't figure out your own counterpart, Bubbly?"- the boy asked cutely. NO WAY, IT CAN'T BE HIM! "Bo…Boomer?"- I asked. "I'm glad you remember me. I though you have forgotten everything about me?"- Boomer said and hugged me. Well he is cute. "Thanks, your cute too~"- he said. Wait, how can he know what I'm thinking? "Because I'm a vampire baby". "Oh"- I just stay there in his arms, looking stupid and curious.

"Now, let me finish a few things before telling you some news."- my blonde counterpart said happily, before he letting me go and charge at the Gang Green gang. "What do you ugly faces want from my Bubbles?"- he asked. I just smile, Boomer is so sweet. I don't want to run away so I just sit on a box, watching him. "We want to know where Buttercup is, that's all". And Boomer's answer surprised me. "She's with my brother, Butch. He had marked her as his mate. Any problem?"- he said calmly. Ohhhh, so that's why Buttercup yelled so loud. I guess the marking thing hurts a lot. Suddenly, I saw the Gang Green gang charged at Boomer, but he easily dodge their attack with great speed, then knocked them out cold.

"How did you get so strong Boomer?"- I cocked my head to a side. "I'm a vampire cutie~"- he replied as he hugged me. I blushed.

Boomer's POV(First RRB POV XD)

Bubbles looks so cute when she's blushing. I have love her since we were 8. And now, we are both 16, which mean 8 years had passed. I missed her so much. "Um… Bubbles, can I tell you something?"- I asked. Bubbles nodded cutely. "Well… I want to make you're my mate…"- I said while looking into her baby blue eyes. When I see she didn't have any rejection expression, I continued. "… and to do that, I must mark you. But it's very painful. So I want to know you will be ok with it?". Bubbles looked at me, and then smiled. "Don't worry Boomer, I can handle a little pain. It's nothing. But when you have marked me, I'm going to come with you?"- she blushed as I nodded slowly.

I let Bubbles sit on my lap. One of my hand around her waist, the other is holding her chin so I can see her neck. I kissed her neck softly. Her sense floated into my body. "I'm sorry Bubbles…"- I said before sank my fang to her neck. Her blood is so sweet. It filled my mouth. And of course, Bubbles sreamed painful as tears streamed down her flushed cheek. I pulled my fangs out after biting her. "You are mine now Bubbles. Everything is fine now…"- I whispered into her ear. Before she blacked out, I said another sentence, which makes her blushed again- "I love you…"

I started to carried her toward mine and my brothers' mansion. It's very big. The mansion is divided in to 4 parts. The first part is Brick's, second is mine and the third one is Butch's. The fourth part we used to work.

As I walked into the mansion, I carried Bubbles to our room. I laid her onto the king- size bed, and pulled the cover over her neck. "Sleep well my angel…"- I whispered. After that, I met up with my brothers. "Hey bro, how's going with your mate?"- I asked my bros. "She's sleeping soundly"- Brick smirked. "Same"- Butch said. "Well, let's just hope that our girls won't caught any troubles, or being harmed by anything"- I smiled. But I know that this is just the beginning of a very dangerous journey. Why? Because our girls are very special…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: You will stay with us

Buttercup's POV:

I woke up, and find myself still in that damn same room. "Fuck you Butch…"- I said while getting up, only to find myself in a different out –fit. I AM IN A FREAKING DRESS! Oh god. The dress is white, reach to my knee, it has greenish out-line and a green ribbon around my waist. "God damn it…"- I though. I walked over to the door, and try to push it. Didn't work. Oh no, don't tell me that I'm getting locked here. I tried again, with more force, but still no result was made. I tried again and again, but the door still there, closed. "stupid door! Why don't you just fucking open!"- I yelled while charging at the door with full force. But as I was about to reach the door, it burst opened, cause me to run right to the person who was standing there.

"Oh, hello my Buttercup"- the person spoken up, which made me flinched a bit. I looked up to find none other than my counterpart- Butch- standing there with a cocky smile on his face. "How are you dear?"- he asked while picked me up, carried me toward the bed. "What the heck Butch? Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me? Wha…"- a bunch of questions popped out from my mouth, but he cut me off. "We've married, so it's nothing wrong to bring my sexy wife to my home~"- Butch said as he sit down on the bed, with me on his lap. "Where the hell did I became your wife?"- I asked with a confused look on my face. "When I bit you yesterday and mark you."- my green counterpart answered while hugging me. "Let me go you idiot! And what the hell are you? You have became so strong and… different…"- I continued with my list of questions, while trying to push Butch off. "Me and my brothers are vampires, are there anything wrong?"- he said cockily, his hand is travelling its way toward my ass. He gave it a quick slap before returned his hand around my waist.

"Ow, what was that for?"- I asked. He slap me hard enough to leave a mark there. "I just love your ass~"- Butch said as he hugged me again. Oh great, I must try to find a way out of here, before I get killed by this freaking vampire. " I won't kill you, my sweet Butterfly"- Butch said, his face got dangerously close to mine, which gave me a slight blush on my cheek. _Damn that vampire's ability_… I slightly pushed his chest, and magically, he let me go. That's better though.

"I guess I should leave now, Professor will be worried if I get home late…"- I said as I make my way toward the door. But before I can get it opened, Butch grab my arms and spun me around, facing him. "I forgot to tell you. You and your sisters will live HERE, with us. That's why don't try to run Butterfly, or I'll chained you to this room."- Butch said with a bit anger in his voice. "NO WAY I'M GONNA STAY WITH YOU, YOU PERV. BESIDE, PEOPLE NEED ME TO PROTECT TOWNSVILLE, NOT SITTING HERE ALL DAY!"- I spat at his face angrily. Who does he think he is to keep me in this stupid place? Butch looks really pissed off right now. He looked down at the ground, trying to hold back. I took this chance to open the door and ran out.

Butch's POV:

Damn you Buttercup. She always pissed me off. Now I must go and find her. After she dashed out of the room, I quickly followed her. "Buttercup, you can run, but you can't hide."- I said loud enough for her to heard. "Oh yeah?"- she replied. _Typical Buttercup_. But that's what I like about her.

Buttercup ran into a room near her. And of course, I got into it too. The room she ran in is just a random room, which I placed all my unused things into it. "Buttercup, come out will ya?"- I asked nicely, but there is no respond. This girl started to piss me off now. When I ever lay my hands on her… Suddenly, a little movement far from me caught my eyes. Hah! I found you, my little Butterfly. I carefully walked to where the movement is. With my X-ray vision, I can see my cute Butterfly trying to hide in a big box, but she doesn't know that I've found her of course.

"Found you baby~"- I said while pick her up by her waist. "GAH. I HATE YOU BUTCH JOJO!"- she jumped at my movement. "Love you too!"- I smiled happily while carried her toward our room. "Why me, Butch? Why not the Punk?"- she asked while crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. She looks so cute. "Because you are cuter and you have such a nice body."- I replied proudly. I set her on our bed and lay down next to her. Buttercup's sense filled my nose. Hmm, lime, mint, and the sense of nature… "Butterfly, lay down will you? And don't try to run away again~"- I said, pulling her down toward my body.

Buttercup's POV (again XD):

"Hey, Butch, stop with the nicknames you gave me. My name is Buttercup, not Butterfly!"- I said. Butch just made me lie down next to him, which is pretty comfortable. I feel safe around him. _Shit, what the heck am I thinking, he's Butch from the RowdyRuff boys, he's suppose to be my enemy._ "Hey Butch, why me and my sisters can't leave this place?"- I asked him. "Do you really want to know?"- Butch asked back, his face turned deadly serious. "Y…yeah."- I replied, a bit unsure.

My green counterpart sat up, and sighed. "You and your sisters are very special. Many creatures outside there want to make you girls to work for them, or to take you for their own. You know why?"- he asked, turning to look at me with a smile. Of course, I shook my head, I'm pretty confused now. Just what am I? What are our sisters? "Because you girls own 3 things that can make the Night Mare- the evil monster- come alive."- he said.

…

…

*silence*

…

"What the heck?"- I yelled. What the heck? Really, me and my sisters own the things that can awake an evil monster? We're the PowerPuff! We suppose to destroy the forces of evil! "Don't freak up Butterfly. It's not gonna help."- Butch said as he patted my head. "Now let me continue. The 3 things they need are the Power of Intelligence- which Blossom owned, the Beauty of Purity- which is Bubble's, and the Soul of the Nature- which is yours, Cupcake…". "Stop with the nick names Butch! Just call me Buttercup or I'll kick your ass!"- I cut him off. "Alright alright, geez, but they're cute just like you! Anyway, let me finish first. When anybody has those things, they can summon the Night Mare, and the planet with die under its hand. But after they summoned it, the people own those things, will die along with this world."- Butch finished. He sounds pretty angry.

Suddenly, someone knocked the door, and a maid came in. "Master Butch, master Brick and master Boomer have already in the meeting room with their mates. They are waiting for you."- the maid said. "Alright, we'll be there in 5 minutes."- Butch said as the maid left the room. "Come on Butterfly, we'll meet up with your sisters and my brothers."- he said. "How many time do I have to tell you to call me BUTTERCUP?"- I yelled at him. "Oh, and Butch, I have a questions for you…"- I said, frowning. "Yes?". "How can me and my sisters own those things and we don't even know anything about it?"- I asked him, while standing up from the bed.

"They're inside of you girls since you were born. They chose the person who will own them, after their previous owners have dead. And look like they have chosen you girls next. You girls don't know that the Chemical X only gave you some part of your power right?"- he asked, which I shook my head. "Most of your power belong to The Intelligence, The Purity, The Nature..."- he continued. "… and you girls must unlock those power yourselves, which you girls just unlocked only a part of it"- Butch finished as he opened the door. "Now come on, we must meet up with the others."- he said before carried me out of the door. "Hey, I have legs you know?"- I snorted while trying to escape his arms. "But I like carrying you~"- Butch sang out. Urg, he's so annoying. But anyway, I hope that my sisters will be ok, I don't want anything to happen to them…

Hi guys, sorry about the late update, I was too busy with my DA account.

Hope you guys like the chapter btw ^w^

See you soon~ Oh and remember to review~


End file.
